mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Principessa Daisy
La Principessa Daisy è la regnante di Sarasaland, apparsa per la prima volta in Super Mario Land. Viene quasi sempre descritta come una principessa maschiaccio dalla personalità competitiva con la passione per i fiori, che viene rifletutta nella maggior parte delle sue abilità. Nonostante il suo incarico, risiede nel Regno dei Funghi. Creazione e sviluppo Durante la creazione di Super Mario Land, gli sviluppatori volevano che l'avventura fosse ambientata in un mondo nuovo, molto distante dal Regno dei Funghi, perciò si è deciso di creare Daisy come personaggio che ricoprisse il ruolo di damigella in pericolo. Essendo il nome "Sarasaland" basato su un tipo di design floreale, anche il nome di Daisy, che tradotto è "Margherita", è basato su quello di un fiore. In aggiunta a ciò, gli accessori della hanno un motivo floreale. Come elemento peculiare della sua personalità, la principessa ha ricevuto una caratterizzazione da maschiaccio, cosa che è stata mantenuta nelle sue apparizioni successive e che ha sempre distinto il suo personaggio. Nel corso delle sue apparizioni, Daisy ha ricevuto diverse modifiche al suo aspetto. Inizialmente, in Super Mario Land, la sua corona era di colore rosso, le gemme dei suoi gioielli erano nere e la sua gonna aveva alla base un motivo bianco a punte sulle quali erano presenti dei cerchi bianchi, mentre i suoi capelli erano più lunghi, fino a superare l'altezza delle spalle. In Mario Tennis, per distinguerla da Peach, il colore dei suoi capelli è stato scurito, passando da un rosso-arancione al suo attuale castano, così come il colore della pelle, inoltre, non indossa una corona. Questa però è presente in Mario Party 3, dov'è stavolta adornata con più gemme, di colore giallo e blu, invece che nero. Inoltre, mentre nel gioco è sempre rossa, la corona appare di colore rosa negli artwork. Di tutti i personaggi che hanno ricevuto un cambiamento al proprio design nel passaggio da Nintendo 64 a GameCube, Daisy è uno di quelli che ha subìto più cambiamenti. I suoi capelli sono stati resi più corti, mentre il colore della pelle è stato schiarito di molto, rendendola più pallida degli altri personaggi. La sua corona è diventata di colore dorato e, al posto del motivo bianco, alla base del suo vestito sono stati inseriti due merletti di colore arancione scuro. Descrizione Daisy viene rappresentata come una ragazza dalla fisionomia simile a quella di Peach. Ha dei capelli castano chiaro con sfumature sull'arancione e grandi occhi azzurri, vestita con un lungo abito giallo con dei pizzi arancioni e dei guanti bianchi lunghi sino ai polsi. Sul suo abito sono presenti anche dei gioielli turchesi a forma di fiore. Alle orecchie, ha un paio di grossi orecchini anch'essi simili a fiori di colore bianco e azzurro, mentre in testa porta sempre una corona. La corona è d'oro, con quattro gioielli incastonati. I gioielli nei lati anteriore e posteriore sono a forma di fiore, mentre quelli laterali sono due rubini. Ai piedi porta due scarpette eleganti col tacco arancioni. A differenza di Peach, Daisy non raccoglie i suoi capelli in una coda quando partecipa ad attività sportive. La pelle di Daisy è molto chiara e risulta pallida in confronto a quella degli altri personaggi ed il suo viso è tondeggiante. Daisy è uno dei personaggi umani più alti, sorpassata da pochi più imponenti come Waluigi e Rosalinda. Daisy e Peach sembrano avere la stessa altezza quando sono messe a confronto, anche se di solito Daisy appare leggermente più bassa. Nonostante il suo aspetto esile, Daisy sembra possedere una buona forza fisica. Abiti sportivi Nei giochi sportivi della serie di Mario, Daisy indossa dei pantaloncini arancioni, una maglietta senza maniche gialla e i classici accessori dal motivo floreale. Inoltre, calza delle scarpe da tennis arancioni e gialle con due lacci su ognuna. In Mario Smash Football, Daisy indossa una tuta da calcio a due pezzi, di colore arancione e turchese, completa di guanti bianchi e scarpe da tennis dello stesso colore della tuta. In Mario Strikers Charged Football, i vestiti di Daisy sono simili al precedente titolo, ma vengono aggiunte delle protezioni, questo a causa della maggiore intensità del gioco. A parte questo dettaglio, il vestito include numerosi motivi floreali, ed è disponibile in due colori, questo a causa del cambio di colore obbligatorio quando due team si scontrano. Daisy appare con questo costume nel suo trofeo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012, negli sport acquatici, Daisy indossa un costume intero arancione. Essendo state introdotte le moto come nuovo veicolo in Mario Kart Wii, ogni principessa viene rappresentata con una tuta da corsa motociclistica. La tuta di Daisy è di colore bianco e giallo, con inclusi i suoi gioielli a forma di fiore, dei guanti da motociclista e degli stivali gialli. Un cuore giallo con un contorno arancione è presente nella sua schiena. Il cuore è sempre coperto da capelli ed è visibile quando svolazzano per il vento. Personalità Daisy viene spesso definita nei giochi come maschiaccio, una caratteristica che la differenzia notevolmente rispetto a Peach. È sempre piena di energia, e ciò è evidente dalla sua natura entusiasta. Inoltre ha un grande spirito competitivo. In Mario Tennis Daisy sembra essere un po' imbranata. Possiamo vederla infatti inciampare mentre ringrazia tutti dopo aver vinto un trofeo. In Mario Party 3 Daisy rivela il suo lato seduttivo, cercando di flirtare con la Stella del Millennio per farsi dare una medaglia gratis. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! viene definita carina, nonché un idolo per la folla. In Mario Party DS è descritta come una ragazza piena di spirito. Mentre in Mario Strikers Charged Football mette in mostra il suo fortissimo spirito competitivo. La doppiatrice di Daisy, Deanna Mustard, ha addirittura affermato che la personalità del personaggio viene espressa al meglio nella serie calcistica di Mario. In Mario Kart Wii, viene detto che Daisy mette da parte l'amicizia con gli altri personaggi quando si ritrova a gareggiare contro di loro. Relazioni *Peach: Peach è sempre stata la più grande amica di Daisy. Le due vengono quasi sempre rappresentate come partner. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! condividono un oggetto speciale: il Cuore. Mentre in Mario Party 7 la Pallina Fiore. *Rosalinda: Da quando Rosalinda si è aggiunta al gruppo, Daisy e Peach sono subito diventate sue grandi amiche. In Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016, Rosalinda dichiara apertamente quanto si è divertita a fare shopping insieme a loro per le vie di Rio. *Luigi: A partire da NES Open Tournament Golf, dove Daisy è la caddie di Luigi, si è sempre pensato che tra i due ci sia una relazione amorosa. In Mario Power Tennis, Daisy dice a Luigi "Hey Sweetie!", che vuol dire "Hey Dolcezza!", nel momento in cui questo le consegna un trofeo. Nel Circuito di Daisy inoltre, vi è poi un enorme statua nella piazza centrale in cui sono rappresentati Luigi e Daisy che danzano. Il buon rapporto che c'è tra i due personaggi è rappresentato anche dal fatto che nei giochi della serie Mario Baseball abbiano un buon affiatamento e dai nomi dei loro team quando sono in coppia nella serie Mario Party. Ne La Via della Fortuna, Daisy dice di essere contrariata con Luigi quando si ferma in uno dei suoi negozi economici, affermando che lui sarebbe in grado di rendere quel luogo molto più grande e migliore se volesse. Infine, in Mario Tennis Aces, Daisy dimostra di tenere a Luigi quando chiede a Mario di farlo tornare sano e salvo. *Mario: Tra Daisy è Mario sembra esserci un buon rapporto. Quando l'idraulico in rosso l'ha salvata dall'alieno Tatanga in Super Mario Land, le lo ha ringraziato con un bacio. Tuttavia, successivamente tra di loro non è stata mostrata più alcuna interazione amichevole, apparendo Daisy più spesso in compagnia di Peach o Luigi. *Waluigi: Nella guida ufficiale di Mario Party 4, viene menzionato che Waluigi abbia una cotta per Daisy. Quest'ultima però non lo ricambia, innamorata di Luigi. In Mario Party 7 è possibile unire due personaggi in un solo gruppo. Se si farà ciò con Waluigi e Daisy, il loro nome sarà "Appuntamento imbarazzante" oppure "Facce Magre" per rappresentare questa loro relazione. Ne La Via della Fortuna, quando Daisy arriva in uno dei negozi di Waluigi, la principessa afferma di essere disgustata dal dover stare in un luogo appartenente a Waluigi e in cui i prodotti costano più di quanto dovrebbero. Aggiungendo che, essendo di proprietà di quel personaggio, non si meraviglia che ciò che vende costi così tanto. *Wario: Anche se non vi è mai stato un vero e proprio contatto tra Daisy e Wario, lui ha segretamente ordinato a Tatanga di attaccare Sarasaland, con il conseguente rapimento della principessa, in modo da distrarre Mario mentre lui avrebbe invaso Mario Land. I due dopodiché non hanno più avuto a che fare l'uno con l'altro. *Strutzi: In Mario Tennis, il partner di Daisy è Strutzi. Questo potrebbe significare che tra loro vi sia una sorta di conoscenza o amiciza, non troppo sviluppata nel resto della saga. Strutzi e Daisy però fanno parte della Woman in Racing Organization in Mario Kart 8 e Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Storia Serie Super Mario ''Super Mario Land'' Durante gli eventi di Super Mario Land, Sarasaland, una nazione confinante con il Regno dei Funghi, viene invasa dall'alieno Tatanga. Le sue truppe conquistano il paese e Daisy, la principessa, viene rapita. Mario inizia perciò una nuova avventura nel tentativo di liberare Daisy e Sarasaland. L'idraulico dove viaggiare in ogni paese del regno, combattendo contro nuovi nemici ogni volta. Trovandosi più volte, dopo aver sconfitto un Boss, di fronte a quella che sembra essere Daisy che lo ringrazia, ma è in realtà un nemico travestito. Arrivato infine nel Regno di Chai, Mario trova la vera principessa Daisy tenuta prigioniera da Tatanga. Dopo una lunga battaglia alla guida del suo aereo, lo Sky Pop, Mario riesce a battere l'alieno e liberare Daisy. Alla fine, dopo essere stato ringraziato con un bacio, Mario vola via con Daisy a bordo di un razzo. ''Super Mario Maker'' Daisy compare come costume in Super Mario Maker. È l'unico personaggio in Super Mario Maker in cui il suo amiibo è incompatibile col costume. Il suo costume può essere però sbloccato completando il Livello Evento, Avventura a Sarasaland, rilasciato mesi prima del rilascio effettivo del suo amiibo. ''Super Mario Run'' ]] Daisy è stata aggiunta nel gioco come personaggio giocabile in seguito ad un aggiornamento. La sua abilità speciale è il doppio salto. Può essere sbloccata superando l'area 30 di Remix 10. Daisy si è persa nella mappa e spetterà al giocatore salvarla. Sono anche presenti due statue che la raffigurano, una normale ed un'altra dorata. La sua descrizione fa anche riferimento a Sarasaland, il suo regno d'origine. Mentre si va avanti con i livelli, si può ascoltare una canzone chiamata ''Show me your love che contiene una frazione della musica principale di Super Mario Land. Nintendo Comics System nel Nintendo Comics System]] Daisy compare nel Nintendo Comics System che segue essenzialmente la stessa storia di Super Mario Land. Inoltre, in questi fumetti Mario, Daisy e Tatanga escono dal mondo dei videogiochi per iniziare nuove avventure nel "Mondo reale". Serie Mario Golf Daisy ha fatto diverse apparizioni nella serie Mario Golf, dov'è uno dei personaggi femminili più forti. Nonostante sia giocabile in soli due titoli della serie, è un personaggio secondario in NES Open Tournament Golf ed ha fatto un cameo in Mario Golf: Advance Tour. ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' Daisy fa la sua seconda apparizione in ordine cronologico in NES Open Tournament Golf, dove è per la prima volta accoppiata a Luigi. In maniera analoga a come in questo gioco Peach sia la caddy di Mario, Daisy lo è dell'idraulico in verde, facendo anche commenti sul suo modo di giocare durante una partita. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Daisy non è apparsa in Mario Golf per Nintendo 64, ma ha fatto il suo debutto nel mondo del golf nel successivo episodio: Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. Daisy è uno dei personaggi più forti del gioco. Sorpassando in potenza Wario, ed avvicinandosi a quella di Donkey Kong. Se il giocatore ottiene un "Bel Colpo!", la pallina di Daisy viaggia nell'aria sprigionando un'esplosione di petali. Questo è anche il primo gioco ad associare le mosse di Daisy ai fiori, nonché il primo gioco a introdurre l'abbigliamento sportivo della principessa. Nelle partite in doppio, Daisy e Peach sono automaticamente partner. Nell'introduzione, Daisy gioca a golf con Luigi, Mario e Peach, ignari delle malefatte che Wario e Waluigi stanno per combinare. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' In Mario Golf: World Tour, Daisy è un personaggio disponibile fin da subito. Nella modalità Castlello del Club, lei si trova insieme ad altri personaggi nella Royal Room. È sempre disponibile a fare una partita a golf, e commenta anche i risultati ottenuti dal giocatore mentre la affronta in un torneo. Si può sbloccare la versione Stella di Daisy battendola nel campo della foresta. Raccogliendo tutte le Monete Stella sempre nello stesso campo, è possibile ottenere il costume di Daisy. È anche possibile comprare un set di accessori a tema Daisy, tra vestiti, mazza da golf e pallina, nella clubhouse. Come nel gioco precedente, Daisy è uno dei personaggi più forti, con un drive che può coprire di default una distanza di 213 yard (270 come personaggio Stella). È inoltre il personaggio che può far raggiungere alla pallina l'altezza maggiore, un vantaggio quando si tratta di superare ostacoli o completare certe sfide, ma che risente di più dell'influenza del vento. Il suo sweet spot e il suo controllo sono nella media. Serie Mario Tennis ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) Daisy compare per la prima volta nella [[Mario Tennis (serie)|serie di Mario Tennis]] in Mario Tennis per Nintendo 64. Questo gioco segna il debutto di Daisy come personaggi giocabile. In questo giocola principessa ha un nuovo design, diverso rispetto a quello di Super Mario Land. Inoltre, questo gioco segna il ritorno di Daisy nella serie, dopo un'assenza di nove anni. Il suo partner è Strutzi e se il giocatore sceglie Luigi per partecipare ad un torneo o una esibizione, Daisy sarà il partner di default. Fa parte della stessa classe di Peach, Toad e Waluigi, ovvero tecnica. Daisy viene rappresentata come una ragazza un po' imbranata e nella sua cerimonia di premiazione perde l'equilibrio, cadendo. ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) Daisy compare nella versione Game Boy Color di Mario Tennis come personaggio di supporto durante il Mario Tour. Lei e Peach sono sempre molto vicine e vengono rappresentata come migliori amiche. ''Mario Power Tennis'' ]] L'apparizione successiva di Daisy nella serie di Mario Tennis, nel gioco Mario Power Tennis, dove mantiene il suo stile di gioco Tecnico. Qui Daisy però non ha più il suo modo di fare impacciato, che venne rimpiazzato con la sua personalità energica, ben visibile nelle sequenze animate della premiazione del torneo. Il tiro offensivo di Daisy, che trasforma la racchetta in un enorme fiore, disorienta gli avversari e li respinge all'indietro quando li colpisce. Il suo tiro difensivo invece, le consente di scivolare attraverso un campo fiorito per raggiungere la pallina e respingerla. ''Mario Tennis Open'' In Mario Tennis Open, Daisy ha statistiche simili al precedente capitolo e ritorna come tipo tecnico. Invece dei suoi pantaloncini, indossa un vestito con minigonna di motivo floreale. La sua racchetta e anche i suoi polsini sono disponibili all'acquisto per il Mii del giocatore. Il suo costume è disponibile non appena il giocatore accumula 700+ punti nella modalità Tiro all'anello. ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash'' Daisy è presente anche nel capitolo per Wii U Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash come personaggio versatile. Questa volta i suoi colpi sono molto più potenti di quelli di Peach. Daisy torna poi ad indossare dei pantaloncini al posto della gonna, al contrario di Mario Tennis Open. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' ]] Daisy ritorna in ''Mario Tennis Aces, dove viene vista indossare un nuovo paio di scarpe, simili a quelle che indossano Rosalinda e Peach. Rimane sempre un tipo versatile. Nella modalità avventura, Daisy è presente già a partire dalla scena in cui Luigi, Wario e Waluigi vengono posseduti da un'antica racchetta. Dopo aver assistito a questo evento, afferma che Wario e Waluigi avevano un'aria ancora più sospetta del solito. Dopodiché, pensa che Toad possa conoscere qualcosa di più sull'accaduto e cerca di convincerlo a spiegare ciò che sa. In seguito, la principessa si offre per aiutare Mario nella sua missione, ma Toad glie lo impedisce, affermando che si tratta di qualcosa di troppo pericoloso per una "diplomatica", convincendola a restare allo stadio. Verso la fine dell'avventura, quando Mario e Toad tornano alla Marinarena, dove l'idraulico in rosso è costretto a sfidare Luigi nel Trofeo Lucigna, mentre le due principesse affrontano Wario e Waluigi. Dopo aver vinto, i festeggiamenti durano poco, perché Bowser ruba Lucigna, venendo anchegli posseduto dalla racchetta. In questa situazione, Daisy afferma che ciò è il principale motivo per cui lei detesta Bowser. Dopo la sconfitta la sconfitta del Re dei Koopa, Daisy può essere vista sgridare Wario e Waluigi i quali, ignorando tutti i danni che hanno causato, continuano a lamentarsi che senza quella leggendaria racchetta non saranno mai in grado di diventare i migliori tennisti di sempre. Serie Mario Party ]] Daisy è un personaggio giocabile ricorrente nella serie di ''Mario Party, a partire dalla sua prima apparizione in Mario Party 3 come personaggio segreto nella modalità storia. Qui compare dal Castello di Peach per presentarsi al giocatore e alla Stella del Millennio, che cerca di sedurre per ottenere il Beauty Star Stamp. Il giocatore dove perciò affrontarla in un tabellone a duello dove sarà accompagnata da uno Snifit. Daisy torna in Mario Party 4 assieme al resto dei personaggi del precedente capitolo, dove subisce un cambiamento estetico. I suoi capelli sono più corti, la sua pelle più chiara, e il suo vestito completamente diverso, oltre a svariati dettagli in più. Daisy ritorna anche in Mario Party 5, dove viene per l'ultimata volta utilizzata la sua voce doppiata da Jen Taylor. In Mario Party 6, cerca, come gli altri protagonisti, di raccogliere più Stelle possibili per diventare la Superstar e porre fino al litigio di Lucio e Ombretta. In Mario Party 7, Daisy è il partner automatico di Peach e il loro simbolo è un gabbiano. Assieme a Peach condivide anche la Capsula Fiore. In Mario Party 8, Daisy prende parte alla Fiera delle Stelle. Daisy compare in Mario Party 9 dove può essere scelta dal giocatore come principale movente nella rivolta contro Bowser, dal momento che ha rubato tutte le Ministelle presenti nel cielo. Daisy ritorna anche in Mario Party 10. È stata confermata come personaggio giocabile in Super Mario Party, nuovo capitolo della serie in uscita per Nintendo Switch. Nei titoli portatili, Daisy compare in Mario Party-e per la prima volta. È l'unico gioco in assoluto in cui lei è giocabile ma Peach no. È anche un capitolo particolare dal momento che utilizza il design di Daisy nella tarda era Nintendo 64, mentre il suo nuovo design era già stato utilizzato in più giochi. È protagonista del suo minigioco, Daisy Rodeo!. Daisy ritorna in Mario Party DS dove viene rimpicciolita assieme ai protagonisti da Bowser, dopo essere stati ingannati. Andrà così in giro per i tabelloni ad ottenere più Stelle possibili per dimostrare di essere all'altezza della battaglia finale con il Re dei Koopa. In Mario Party: Island Tour, Daisy è un personaggio giocabile come gli altri. Può essere selezionata come protagonista durante la scalata nella Torre Bowser, per arrivare fino all'ultimo piano e sconfiggerlo. È presente anche in Mario Party: Star Rush e Mario Party: The Top 100 come personaggio giocabile. Serie Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Daisy è apparsa per la prima volta nella [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie di Super Smash Bros.]] in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Qui è presente sotto forma di trofeo. Viene rappresentata con l'aspetto che aveva in Mario Party 3. Inoltre, la sua descrizione afferma erroneamente che sia apparsa in Mario Golf per Nintendo 64 e Game Boy Color. Lo schema di colori di Daisy è poi disponibile come colorazione alternativa per Peach. Differentemente dalle sue apparizioni successive, in Melee questo costume alternativo per Peach non si limita a cambiare i colori dell'originale vestito della principessa del Regno dei Funghi ma presenta anche delle modifiche estetiche, come l'aggiunta di motivi floreali attorno alla gemma che ha sul petto, al collo e alle maniche. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Daisy appare in Super Smash Bros. Brawl come trofeo e in due adesivi. Nel trofeo è rappresentata con il suo aspetto di Mario Strikers Charged Football, mentre gli adesivi usano i suoi artwork di Mario Party 7 e Mario Smash Football. Nella descrizione del suo trofeo viene affermato che solitamente indossi un vestito giallo e bianco, il suo abbigliamento originale, nonostante questo fosse stato sostituito dal suo attuale abito arancione già a partire da Mario Party 4, uscito sei anni prima di Brawl. ''Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' In Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Daisy appare in diversi trofei. In Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS è rappresentata nella sua apparizione in Mario Tennis Open. Viene inoltre citata nel trofeo di Wendy, dove viene affermato che la Bowserotta la vede in qualche modo come una rivale. Nella versione per Wii U sono invece presenti tre trofei dedicati a questo personaggio: il primo la ritrae con il suo aspetto classico, il secondo fa riferimento alle sue apparizioni nella serie Mario Baseball e il terzo la ritrae come Baby Daisy. Inoltre, è possibile sbloccare una parrucca da Daisy per la personalizzazione dei propri Guerrieri Mii. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Daisy compare come personaggio giocabile come Eco di Peach. Le voci, gli effetti e le taunt sono differenti, ma le mosse restano più o meno le stesse, eccetto per possibili cambi di statistiche e del modo in cui vengono eseguite. Il Toad che utilizza Daisy è di colore blu. Serie Mario Kart ''Mario Kart: Double Dash'' Il debutto di Daisy nel mondo delle corse con i kart è stato in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. In questo gioco, Daisy è il partner di Peach, e insieme condividono uno degli strumenti difensivi migliori del gioco: il Cuore. Daisy appare come personaggio di peso medio. Ha anche un circuito personale chiamato Nave di Daisy. La sua nave può anche essere vista navigare nello sfondo dei circuiti Spiaggia di Peach e Circuito di Yoshi. ''Mario Kart DS'' Daisy torna nella serie di Mario Kart in Mario Kart DS. In questo gioco è un personaggio sbloccabile, ottenibile completando i Gran Premi Retro della classe 50cc. A differenza di Peach, Daisy qui appare come personaggio medio. I suoi tre kart sono DS Standard, Floromobile e Danzerina. Come il resto dei personaggi segreti, Daisy non viene presentata in nessuna delle missioni. Daisy è il fantasma dello staff nel circuito Giardino Nuvola. Inoltre, il suo nome appare in alcuni manifesti del Borgo Delfino. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Daisy appare come personaggio sbloccabile in Mario Kart Wii. Qui, è nuovamente un personaggio medio. La si può sbloccare vincendo la Coppa Speciale in cilindrata 150cc. Come Peach e Rosalinda, Daisy ha una nuova tuta da motociclista quando guida le moto, anziché il suo classico abito da principessa. La sua forma bambina, Baby Daisy, fa la sua prima apparizione in questo gioco come personaggio sbloccabile. Il nuovo circuito dedicato alla principessa è una città sul mare: il Circuito di Daisy. Esso è adornato da motivi floreali, navi da crociera lussuose, hotel, e grandi statue dorate al centro di enormi fontane: la prima raffigura la principessa che balla con Luigi; la seconda rappresenta Baby Luigi e Baby Daisy. Daisy è il personaggio usato dal fantasma dello staff nel Circuito di Daisy e nell'Outlet Cocco. ''Mario Kart 7'' In Mario Kart 7, Daisy viene presentata per la prima volta come peso leggero. Può essere sbloccata vincendo il Trofeo Fungo 150cc. Nello stesso trofeo, Daisy ha una nuova pista: il Villaggio di Daisy. Quando viene selezionato il kart Nastronave con Daisy, il suo colore cambia in arancione, lo stesso avviene con il Parasole di Peach. ''Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' '' nel GBC Circuito di Mario]] Come in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, in Mario Kart 8 Daisy è un personaggio iniziale della classe media, ed è una dei più leggeri tra di essi, condividendo le statistiche con Peach e Yoshi. Compare come fantasma dello staff nel circuito Prateria Verde. Sono inoltre presenti diversi sponsor che fanno riferimento a questo personaggio. "Princess Orange", oltre ad essere chiaramente basato su Daisy, ha nel suo logo l'emblema della principessa. Daisy appare anche in alcuni poster della "Women of Racing Organisation", insieme a Peach e Strutzi. Infine, un riferimento a Daisy è la "Peach and Daisy Royal Patisserie", il cui logo è l'unione delle corone delle due principesse. In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, il logo di Daisy è rappresentato nel Dolce Dolce Regno, all'interno del cui castello è anche presente un suo ritratto. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Daisy appare come personaggio scaricabile. Qui si caratterizza per le sue statistiche equilibrate, come Mario, Luigi e Pac-Man. Serie Mario Baseball ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' ]] Daisy e il resto della banda di Mario hanno fatto il loro debutto nel campo di baseball in ''Mario Superstar Baseball. Per la prima volta Daisy è un personaggio dalle statistiche equilibrate, anche se punta leggermente di più sul lato tecnico. Daisy appare nella modalità sfida come Capitano del Team Secondario nella squadra di Peach. Questo è il primo gioco in cui viene affermato che Daisy è fisicamente più forte di Peach. Il colpo speciale di Daisy, chiamato Flower Ball, le consente di lanciare una nuvola di petali, nascondendo la palla agli avversari. Nella modalità sfida, Daisy può usare questa mossa solo se il giocatore ha acquistato il potenziamento Pretty Flowers. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Daisy appare nuovamente come capitano in Mario Super Sluggers, dove condivide ancora un buon affiatamento con Luigi e Peach, ed in aggiunta a questi, anche con Strutzi. La Nave di Daisy fa il suo ritorno, sta volta come campo da baseball. Inoltre, tra i personaggi giocabili è presente anche Baby Daisy. Daisy è uno dei personaggi disponibili dall'inizio in quasi tutte le modalità. L'unica eccezione è la Modalità Sfida, dove deve essere sbloccata. Per ottenerla in questa modalità, è necessario riparare la statua nel Peach Ice Garden, sostituendo Daisy, trasformata in statua da Bowser Jr., con la statua di un Toad. Dopo essere stata salvata, ringrazia il giocatore, affermando che stava facendo una passeggiata quando il principe dei Koopa l'ha colpita con un incantesimo e di non ricordare nulla di ciò che sia avvenuto dopo. In modalità esibizione, lei è il capitano dei Daisy Flowers. Infine, la sua carta indica come anno di debutto il 1990, un errore considerando che Super Mario Land è stato pubblicato per la prima volta nel 1989. Inoltre, sempre la sua carta, non la indica come principessa, sebbene lo sia. Serie Mario Football ''Mario Smash Football'' Daisy viene introdotta nella serie di Mario Football nel primo gioco della serie, ovvero Mario Smash Football. È un capitano offensivo e il suo Supertiro è il Siluro. ''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' Daisy torna nella serie di Mario Strikers in Mario Strikers Charged Football con una tuta turchese alternativa, in cui vi è stampato il numero "9" come nel capitolo precedente. Questa volta, Daisy è un tipo difensivo con grande velocità e difesa, ma poco colpo e passaggio. Come gli altri personaggi, Daisy ha una Abilità Speciale e un Mega Strike. La sua Abilità Speciale è il Pugno di Cristallo, che ricopre il terreno circostante con cristalli arancioni, facendo volare via tutti nelle circostanze, mentre il suo Mega Strike vede lei volare in aria e generare un pugno di cristallo, che utilizza per colpire la palla verso la rete. ''Yakuman DS'' In Yakuman DS, Daisy appare come personaggio sbloccabile. Ha un'alta fortuna, una bassa difesa e attacco, velocità e abilità moderati. È l'avversario di Rango 10 in Ranking Mode. ''Mario Slam Basketball'' ]] Daisy appare anche in ''Mario Slam Basketball. Come al solito, Daisy è un personaggio tecnico. Il suo Super tiro, il Tiro fiore, le consente di fluttuare a mezz'aria e lanciare la palla da basket dentro il canestro. Il Tiro fiore viene attivato disegnando sul touch screen un triangolo rovesciato. Nel gioco è sbloccabile una versione alternativa del costume sportivo di Daisy. Come in altri giochi, Daisy ha il suo campo personale, la Serra di Daisy, un giardino dove due Pipino Piranha sostituiscono i canestri. Questo rende difficili le schiacciate, perché questi due nemici attaccano i personaggi che gli si avvicinano con il pallone. Serie Itadaki Street ''Itadaki Street DS'' Daisy compare nel videogioco rilasciato solamente in Giappone per Nintendo DS Itadaki Street DS. È un personaggio di difficoltà C. ''La Via della Fortuna'' Nel sequel per Nintendo Wii, La Via della Fortuna, Daisy ritorna come personaggio giocabile tra il roster di 13 personaggi della serie di Mario. Come il capitolo precedente, è un personaggio di rango C. Nel Mario Tour, viene vista solamente nel Circuito di Mario assieme a Mario e Diddy Kong. Serie Mario & Sonic ''Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici'' In Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Daisy appare per la prima volta come personaggio veloce. Essendo un personaggio ben equilibrato per la maggior parte degli eventi, Daisy è una buona scelta per quasi tutti i giochi. Daisy appare sia nella versione per Wii che in quella per Nintendo DS. Anche se non ci sono delle tecniche speciali standard, in alcuni eventi Daisy può usufruire di mosse che la aiutano nell'impresa. Nel tennis da tavolo, Daisy volteggia con dei petali floreali che circondano la sua racchetta, aumentando la velocità della pallina quando viene colpita. ''Mario Sports Mix'' In Mario Sports Mix, Daisy compare come personaggio tecnico. La sua statistica della tecnica è al massimo, mentre la sua velocità e la potenza sono al di sotto della media. In maniera analoga a Waluigi e Mago Nero. Le abilità di Daisy si basano soprattutto sui fiori, con i quali può creare giardino attorno a sé e coprire le proprie mani, in uno modo simile a dai pompom, per bloccare e attaccare. Daisy possiede anche un costume alternativo, Daisy tennista, che può essere sbloccato completando una certa missione nel Torneo Fiore, o utilizzando Daisy 40 volte nelle partite. La Serra di Daisy ritorna da Mario Slam Basketball e può essere utilizzata in tutti gli sport eccetto pallavolo. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Daisy compare in Mario Sports Superstars come personaggio tecnico nella maggior parte degli sport, data la sua accuratezza e precisione. Tuttavia, nel tennis è un tipo versatile, come in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. Nello sport del Golf, i suoi colpi hanno una traiettoria lunga. Statistiche :Per saperne di più, consultare: Principessa Daisy/Profili e statistiche Daisy viene quasi sempre riferita come una ragazza maschiaccio e come la principessa di Sarasaland nei suoi profili, mantenendo una personalità costante in tutta la serie. Le sua statistiche la differenziano da altri personaggi femminili, come Peach, dove viene distinta come più forte. Doppiatrici *Jessica Chisum: Mario Tennis *Jen Taylor: Mario Party 3 - Mario Party 4 - Mario Party 5 *Deanna Mustard: Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - presente *Samantha Mathis (inglese); Cristina Boraschi (italiano): Super Mario Bros. (film) Galleria :Per saperne di più, vedi: Principessa Daisy/Galleria. Curiosità *''Super Mario Land'' è l'unico gioco in cui Daisy ha il ruolo di damigella in pericolo, per il resto è apparsa solo in giochi sportivi e nella serie Mario Kart. *Nel manuale inglese di Super Mario Land, appare come "Daisy Princess" invece di "Princess Daisy"; è probabilmente perché il suo nome giapponese è Deiji-Hime, quindi "Daisy" viene usato prima di "Princess". *Nella guida di Mario Kart Wii viene erroneamente affermato che Daisy e Peach siano cugine, un'informazione mai confermata da Nintendo. pl:Daisy en:Princess Daisy fi:Princess Daisy fr:Princesse Daisy es:Princesa Daisy de:Prinzessin Daisy ja:/デイジー ru:Принцесса Дейзи nl:Princess Daisy zh:雏菊公主 no:Prinsesse Daisy da:Prinsesse Daisy pt-br:Princesa Daisy Categoria:Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Yakuman DS Categoria:Personaggi di Yakuman DS Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Super Mario Land Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Land Categoria:Super Mario Run Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Run Categoria:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Mario Kart DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart DS Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Categoria:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Open Categoria:Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Categoria:Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Mario Party 3 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 3 Categoria:Mario Party 4 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 4 Categoria:Mario Party 5 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 5 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 6 Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 7 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Party 10 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 10 Categoria:Super Mario Party Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Party Categoria:Mario Party-e Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party-e Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party DS Categoria:Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Mario Party: Star Rush Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Star Rush Categoria:Mario Party: The Top 100 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: The Top 100 Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Adesivi di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Personaggi di Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Mario Smash Football Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Smash Football Categoria:Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Itadaki Street DS Categoria:Personaggi di Itadaki Street DS Categoria:La Via della Fortuna Categoria:Personaggi de La Via della Fortuna Categoria:Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Categoria:Nintendo Comics System Categoria:NES Open Tournament Golf Categoria:Personaggi di NES Open Tournament Golf Categoria:Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Categoria:Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Mario Kart Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Tour